The Baseball Game
by 74hgpeetakatniss
Summary: Katniss, Johanna, Madge and Annie wins tickets to go to a major league baseball game. Peeta, Finnick, and Gale are there for Peeta's bachelor party. They have seats that are right next to each other. Will Peeta have a crush on Katniss? Will Gale get in the way of anything? Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games! Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**So, you are reading this right now because you were interested in the summary. Well, I would like to thank you for that! For those of you who have already read a story of mine before, you are probably wondering why I am starting another one. Well, I had this idea, and it wouldn't leave my head, so basically, that is the reason why! I just wanted to let you know this story won't be too long. Maybe just 5 or so more chapters? Well, I think that will depend on how y'all like it! SO PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE IF YOU THINK THIS STORY HAS POTENTIAL, FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND REVIEW! Thank you!**

**Katniss's POV**

"And if you know the following question, you could win four major league baseball tickets to see the Mockingjay's face the Mutts! Just call in and one lucky caller will when four tickets! The number is 000-000-0000." Caesar, the radio host announces.

"Jo, are you typing it in? The answer is horse!" I yell at Johanna as I am driving.

"Hi"

"Johanna Mason."

"Thanks."

"I think the answer is horse?"

"Alright, thank you!" She says and hangs up. She puts the radio volume up higher, and gives me two thumbs up.

"This is Caesar Flickerman, back with the lucky caller." He announces, and then plays the recorded call.

"Jo! I can't believe you won! I can't wait to go! Who are you gonna bring?" I ask.

"Well, obviously I'm gonna bring you Annie, and Madge, brainless." She says and rolls her eyes. I just glare at her.

* * *

**1 Month Later...**

It's really hot when we get into the stadium. It gross, my seat is almost saturated in sweat. It must be at least 90 degrees out. I'm wearing only a purple spaghetti strap tank top and short demin shorts, and I am still probably the warmest person here. Next to me sits Jo, Annie, then Madge. We are some of the few people who are actually seated already. I decided to get up, because the sun was shining way too much on me at the moment.

"Guys, I'm gonna get some drinks. Want anything?" I ask.

"I'll have a sprite." Jo says.

"I'll have a lemonade." Annie says.

"Rootbeer please!" Madge says.

"Alright, I'll be back." I say.

I walk over to one of the shacks, but then find myself laying on the ground. Did I really just trip over someone's leg? I look up and see a guy about my age, offering his hand to help me up.

"I am so sorry. Are you okay?" He asks.

"Oh ya, I'm fine. Thanks." I smile and rub the my hands off on my legs.

He smiles back. "My name is Gale Hawthorne by the way." He says.

"Nice to meet you Gale. My name is Katniss. Katniss Everdeen."

"Well Katniss, I might see you around." He says and smiles. I smile back and wave as I get into line.

* * *

I hand them their drinks, and by now the sun isn't as bright and more people are getting seated. I decide I need to tell Johanna about ths Gale person, because she's probably gonna find it to be funny.

"Ok, so, when I went to go get our drinks, I tripped over this guys foot." I started.

"Was he hot?" She asks. Of course that's what she asks.

"Well, ya, I guess he kind of was. But anyways, I fell to the ground, and so he bent over and helped me up. He told his name and he said something about 'seeing me around' or something." I explain. She starts laughing.

"He totally was flirting with you!" She says. To keep myself from laughing obnoxiously, I turn my head around, and see that Gale boy sitting just a few seats away from me. This is going to be a very long night.

"Jo. He is sitting almost right next to me." I say in a hushed voice trying to fight back my laughter.

"That's him!?" She asks, clearly amused. I smile, and laugh a little.

"You should say hi." She says.

"No way! I'm just going to act as if I never saw him at all! And you better not ruin that." I state.

"We'll see." She replies with a grin.

* * *

The game is about to begin when two other attractive guys take the empty seats. One guy, a blonde, sits in the seat next to me. Another guy who has bronze hair sits next to the blonde and Gale. The guy with the bronze hair takes out three beers, and hands one to each guy. Then, it looks like he is about to make a toast.

"Alright, I am making a toast, for Peeta, because he was finally able to get engaged. No one saw this coming, but we are happy for you Peet. To Peeta!" He says and clings the bottles.

"Thanks, Finnick." The blonde, who's name is apparently Peeta, says. This must be his bachelor party or something.

The first inning goes well, and so does the second. Then Johanna announces she has to go to the bathroom, and that I apparently do too. Of course there are no stairs right next to our seats, and to get to the closest ones, we have to cross the seats of the boys. I glare at her, but she just smirks back.I mutter sorry as I basically have to crawl past the guys. Gale sees me, and then starts talking to me.

"Hey Katniss! I knew I would see you again!" He says to me. That gets the other two boys to turn their heads.

"Peeta, Finnick. This is Clumsy Katniss. She tripped on my foot earliar today." My cheeks heat up at the nickname. The boys chuckle, and Peeta puts his hand out to greet me. Both Jo and I shake his hand.

"This is Johanna by the way. And right over there is Madge and Annie." I introduce them, as they smile. Finnick looks at me, and asks is they are single. I'm shocked he even asked that, but am able to get myself to answer yes. He laughs and replies saying that it is good to know.

Finally, Johanna and I get to the bathroom. "So why do I need to be here?" I ask. She rolls her eyes at me like I'm stupid.

"Kat! How much more oblivious can you get? That Peeta dude keeps turning his head quickly to look at you. Its cute, but almost annoying." She says.

"Jo, he's engaged! Did you not hear Finnick making that toast! HE IS NOT SINGLE!" I try to explain.

"This is exactly why I call you Brainless! Peeta keeps staring at you but he shouldn't because he is engaged. You have to do something." She says.

"What am I supposed to do? Tell to stop staring because he has a girl and she would hate you if she knew you were doing this?" I ask sarcastically.

"Oh my gosh why do you have to be so complicated. Just think of something, ok?" She says and we leave the bathroom.

**I really really would love feedback on this! REVIEW! THANK YOU!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! Thank you guys so much! Sorry if I didn't reply to your review! But, your reviews are encouragement! If you've read another one of my stories you would know this a quick update for me! Thanks guys!**

We head back to our seats, and now, instead of Peeta keep looking over to us, it is Finnick. I feel like making some kind of comment to him. He can handle it. Right? He decided now to turn his head, and he must of seen me staring at him, because he starts wiggling his eyebrows. Who does that? I try to hold back the laugh, but that doesn't seem to work.

"Hey Finnick, stop staring at me!" I yell.

"Hey Kat, you're not the person I was staring at!" He yells back.

"You staring at Jo? Because I wouldn't if I were you. She can get dangerous, you know."

"The one next to Jo. What's her name?" He asks.

"Annie? You're staring Annie? Thats cute." I say. Right then, Annie turns to face me. She doesn't look to happy, to say the least.

"Katniss Everdeen! Stop talking to him now!" She yells at me. Wait, yells? Annie never yells at any of us! I give her a 'what was that for' kind of look, and she replies with a 'not now', look. Finnick must of done something Annie clearly did not like. I still can't believe she yelled.

Peeta turns around to face me, and looks like he's trying to figure something out. "Wait, so, you're an Everdeen?" he asks.

"Uh, ya, why? Jo's a Mason, Annie's a Cresta, and Madge is a Undersea." I say. He chuckles.

"You don't happen to be related to Suzanne Everdeen, do you?" He asks. All of my friends now look at him weirdly. How in the world does he know my mother? My mother was never a real mom to me. Well, she as until my dad died. Then she went into a deep depression. Peeta would have to be 11 or younger to have met my mom before, because after my dad died, she very rarely ever went outside. Well, Peeta might have gotten injured when he was on a vacation to the area I live. Thats a possibility. Because I highly doubt he could remember someone from when he was really young.

"That's my mother, why?" I ask. He looks shocked and like he is trying to comprehend those words.

"Oh, um, it-it doesn't matter then." Oh. Well, this is strange. He looks extremely nervous to say anything. What ddoes he know about my mother? Now I am even more curious.

"No. Tell me!" I say. He takes a deep breath.

"Well, my dad talks about your mom a lot. His name is Chris Mellark. Apparently they dated for years, and they were highschool sweethearts. My dad proposed to your mom, and they were engaged for two months. Then, they went to a concert, and your dad was singing. They fell in love and, well, they got married. So, my dad had to find someone else. He would always talk about how beautiful she was. I guess it runs in the family." That last part he said in a whisper. I turn to face Johanna then Peeta. By the looks of it, she heard him say it too.

"Peeta. Aren't you engaged?" I ask him.

"Yes, I am. Why?"

"I just heard you say something, and maybe I didn't understand what you said correctly, but let me tell you something. You have a girl back home that would not appreciate you saying those words. Got it?" I ask.

"Oh, uh, ya, I definitely understand." He says. And it looks like he genuinely does. I feel bad for the guy, actually.

"What's her name, anyways?" I ask.

"Delly Cartwright. Well, soon it will be Delly Mellark." He says with a grin.

"Thats sweet. How long have you two been together?" I ask.

"Well we dated on and off throughout highschool. Our parents kind of put us together at first. But after highschool we were together for three years." He explains. I smile at him and we continue to watch the game.

* * *

The game is going well. The Mockingjays are winning. Peeta, Finnick, and Gale are actually pretty funy guys. I don't think Annie is as upset anymore, which is good.

"And now, everyone's favorite time of the night! We are going around with the kiss camera! One lucky couple will get to kiss in front of everyone at the ball park and be featured on the jumbo screen!" Claudius Templesmith, the game announcer, says. This is always kind of funny. At the few games I've been to, the couples are either crazy or embarrassed. The spotlight kepps flashing through the crowd, lucking for two people.

Then, a sudden light is in my eyes. I try to block the light, and I look around. Oh no. No. The spotlight is on me. And Peeta. I look over at him, and he is as red as a tomato. He tries to wave the cameras away, but they don't move.

"Oh, come on! You two are an adorable couple. Or are you just friends?" Claudius asks.

"Yes. Just friends!" We try to holler.

"Well, you know, I have been called the perfect matchmaker for ages now." He says. Now, the whole entire stadium starts shouting "Kiss". I feel like I'm twelve again. Even the players have stopped playing just so they could see this. This is so awkward. Peeta is engaged, and everyone wants us to kiss. I look over at him, and he looks at me.

"What should we do?" I try to yell over all the hollering.

"Let's just get it done wth." He replies. We both lean in, and our lips touch for literally two seconds, but when we pull away, I wish I hadn't. There was something inside of me that felt like this kiss meant something more than just to impress the audience. Jo must have noticed because she chuckles a little. Then I hear a guy chuckle. Finnick. Of course thats who it is. I glare at him, but that doesn't seem to stop him.

* * *

**Hello everyone! Love it? Hate it? Let me know in a review! I got a lot of reviews saying I rushed the first chapter too much. Did I do a better job this time, or is it still rushed? I also would LOVE to get ideas from you for upcoming chapters. So pretty please leave an idea with the review! Thank you for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Thank for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! I really appreciate it! so, I know I have been updating everyday, but school starts again tomorrow, so I will only update once a week. There will be a texting conversation in this chapter. Peeta will be bold with italics and Finnick will just be bold.**

**Finnick's POV**

I have known Peeta for a while, and all this time I never thought Delly was the perfect match. Delly is nice and all, but I always knew there would be someone out there that would make Peeta really be in love. Truthfully, I do believe that special girl is Katniss. The way he had that blush creeping up his cheeks when he was talking to her, and the way his face looked after kissing her, I knew this girl meant something to him, event if he didn't want her to.

**Peeta, what are you gonna do?**

_**What do you mean...**_

**Its obvious you like Katniss more than just a friend**

_**No I don't!**_

**Stop trying to fool yourself! I've known you forever, and you never acted this way around a girl before**

_**Well, um, ok**_

**What are you gonna tell Delly?**

_**I'm gonna tell her the truth. I'll tell her everyone in the stadium was chanting for us to kiss. That I waved them away, but it didn't work. It only lasted two seconds, anyways**_

**Not really. Peeta, we both know u like this girl, and those feelings weren't only for two seconds**

_**So are you saying i should break up with Delly? She'll be heartbroken!**_

**But you can't live a lie, either, Peeta**

_**Your right. I just don't want to hurt her if i know this was only a temporary thing. What if she doesn't feel the same about me?**_

**First of all, I think she does. Jo was laughing at her reaction, and I think it was a reaction that she likes you. Second of all, even if she didnt like you, you have feelings for another woman that you are not engaged to! You cant marry the wrong girl!**

Thanks_** Finn. I'll take her to dinner tomorrow or something. I hope we'll still be friends**_

**Knowing delly, she wont go insane. Yes, she'll be very annoyed, but im sure u can still be friends**

* * *

"So Kat, where do you live?" I ask.

"Excuse me?" she says

"I meant, where in California do you live? Not your address" I say with a laugh.

"Oh. Well, we live like twenty minutes from here in a town Ocean Blue."

"No way! We just moved to Ocean Blue! I can't believe we never met before!" I say.

"Are you four doing anything on Sunday? I actually am having a barbeque at my place. You can meet some of our friends." I say.

"Um, ya, that would be fun. Here, I'll give you my number so you can text me the details." I say. He hands me his phone and I type it in.

* * *

**The next day...**

**Peeta's POV**

I have not ever done anything that I have been this nervous for. Delly is just so nice. I feel like I will ruin her if I do anything like this. I just have to keep telling myself that it is better to tell her myself than have her find out another way. So, this is why I am now sitting at a table for two at a casual restaurant near her work. She is supposed to be here any minute now.

A few minutes go by, until I see a happy Delly walk in and take a seat on the other side of the booth. "Hey Peet." She says and smiles.

"Hey Dell." I say and smile back. "How was your day?" I ask.

"It went well. The restaurant was really busy today." Delly owns a breakfast restaurant downtown.

"That's good." I reply

"So, what was it you wanted to talk about?" She asks. I take a deep breath, and I think she can tell it is not good.

"Delly, first of all, I want to tell you what happened at the baseball game. Well, Finnick, Gale and I were sitting in a row, and I was on one of the ends. You know Claudius Templesmith, the announcer? Well, he must of thought the girl that was sitting next to me either a friend of mine or a girlfriend. So, when they had the kiss camera go around, it landed on us. I tried waving them away, but they wouldn't move. So finally, we kissed, but it was not more than two seconds. I can promise that. I have truly felt terrible about it since then. The girl had three friends with her, and Finnick kept flirting with one of them. So then, Finnick invited them to come to come to his barbaque that he is having on Sunday. And Delly, I do love you, and all of this time I truly did have feelings for you. But Delly, I think this needs to end. That girl I think I might have feelings for. I really am sorry, Delly. I really hope we can still be friends. And I mean it, too.

"Peeta, I don't know whether to be angry, or just annoyed. I mean, I would of liked if you didn't kiss her, but I am happy for you I am glad you found someone who will make you happy. What's her name by the way?" She asks.

"Katniss Everdeen" I reply.

"Oh, was her mom the one that was engaged to your dad?" She asks.

"Um, ya" I answer.

"Well I hope things work out for you. And I really do hope we can remain friends." She says. I feel really bad right now, because it look like she's trying to plaster a smile on her face. I stand up after she does.

"Delly, I honestly do not think I have ever had a better best friend than you. I do believe we can still be friends." I say. We hug for the last time, and then she walks out the door with her head held high. She is being such a strong person, and I feel terrible for what I have just done.

* * *

**Wow, Delly took that really well. Next chapter will be the barbaque. By the way, it is like the middle of July in this story. Please review! Even if you didn't like it, I would love for you to still review:) I need 35 reviews for the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! As I said, I would update once a week:) Thank you for reading! By the way, they are all twenty one! This is the Barbaque Part 1!**

**Katniss's POV**

When we drive into Finnick's driveway, I am shocked to see how beautiful his house is. It is huge and there are woods surrounding the lake that is basically his backyard. The house next to his isn't even that close to his either.

"Hey Ladies! How are you all doing today?" Finnick asks as he greets us at the entrance to his backyard. He must of been in the lake because he is all wet.

"We're doing fine, Pretty Boy." Johanna replies. Johanna can come up with nicknames for anyone. Mine is Brainless. Finnick chuckles at his nickname and shakes his head.

"Here, I'll introduce you to everyone here." He states and we follow him around. First, we go over to a grill where a big, muscular guy is grilling hamburgs and hotdogs.

"Thresh, my man, these are the four lovely ladies I was talking to you about." Finnick says to the guy and gives him a man hug. Thresh seems pretty quiet. Next to him Finnick says is a girl named Finch, that apparently goes by Foxface. We then walk over to the lake, and that is when I spot Peeta. And he looks good topless.

"Ok, so right over there is Glimmer and Cato." He says, pointing to a couple who are kissing on the sand in the corner.

"You know Peeta and Gale, and then there is Clove, Delly, Marvel, and Thom." He says pointing to people that are in the lake.

"You guys are wearing swimsuits, right?" He asks. I look at Johanna, and she looks at me. We forgot our bathing suits.

"Oh, um, we kinda forgot..." I say awkwardly.

"Oh. No big deal, Glimmer probably has enough extra to last you all a lifetime." He says and chuckles.

"Hey Glimmer! Come here! Sorry to interrupt...that." He says pointing between her and Cato. She glares at him while she walks over to us. She sends a fake smile in our direction. Well isn't she friendly.

"What do you want?" She asks with an attitude.

"Glim, relax. Katniss, Annie, Madge, and Johanna want to borrow swim suits. Can you show them where to get them?" Finnick asks. She sighs.

"Follow me."

We all follow Glimmer into the house and up the stairs. Finnick's house isn't even describable. It is just amazing. We enter a room, and it must be Glimmer's. I wonder why she has a room here? There is a huge closet, and a private luxury bathroom. She pulls a basket out of her closet, and it is full of bikinis.

"Take whatever ones you want. You can change in the bathroom. I'll be outside." And with that, she left. Right away, she went straight to the basket.

"Oh my god these bikinis are ridiculous! They barely cover anything!" She says and laughs.

"Then there is no way I am getting in one. Unless there is a one piece bathing suit, I am not gonna change." I state. I look at Madge and she looks like she is trying very hard to hold in a laugh.

"What!" I ask.

"Kat, she does have a one piece." She laughs and holds up a white swim suit that only passes as a one piece because of a thin strip. I am not wearing that. The thing has diamonds on it! I think Madge knows I won't just because of the expression on my face.

"Fine. Kat, you can either where this swim suit, or you can go in the bathroom and the three of us will pick one out for you. You have to go swimming with us. What do you choose?"

"I'll be in the bathroom." I state. After waiting in the bathroom for a few minutes, I know this was not a good idea. I hear giggling and I just know they are gonna give me one that I won't like. Not that I'll like any of Glimmer's bathing suits as it is.

"Ok Kat! We found one that Peeta is going to LOVE!" Madge says.

"Madge! He's engaged!" I yell at her.

"Actually, I forgot to tell you this part, but Finnick texted me and told me Peeta and Delly broke up."

"WHAT!?" I yell at her and open up the bathroom door.

"Are you serious? She must be so made at me for kissing him! And she is here today. What is she gonna do when she see's me in a bathing suit that shows way too much? Oh my god Madge this is the kind of thing you have to tell me about!" I basically yell at her.

"Chill out, Katniss. Peeta broke up with her. Apparently she took it really well, too. Finnick said that she is the nicest person he has ever met, so you have nothing to worry about." I sighed. I can't believe Peeta broke up with her.

"Oh, and by the way, here's your swim suit." She says and smiles evilly.

* * *

I come out of the bathroom, and let me just say, this bathing suit is way too tight. I feel like its gonna cut off my circulation. It is majenta color, and there are no straps. The bottoms are black, and they are fine. Seeing Glimmer's bathing suits, I guess this wasn't the worse choice. Madge's top is purple and has straps, and her bottoms are navy blue. Jo's is all black and the top is so tiny, I have no idea how she got into it. Annie is wearing a yellow top and bottom. It is actually really pretty on her. I slip on my shorts, but Annie stops me.

"Kat, you can wear those shorts, but I am just warning you know you are not getting in my car with wet clothes on." She says.

"Fine." I whisper and take the shorts off.

We all try to fine our way outside, and by the time we do, you can see the sky is starting to set. Its really pretty. Finnick see's us coming, so he walks over to us.

"It's about time your here. I was getting worried that one of you were injured." He says.

"Sorry. It was hard finding a decent bathing suit to wear." I say. He laughs at that.

"Well, ya, I'm sorry too. Glimmer doesn't have the best bathing suits..." He says awkwardly.

"We made it work." I say and smile.

"Alright, good. Come on, I'll beat you girls into the water." Finnick challenges. I start running right away, because there is no way I am letting him beat me.

* * *

**Pretty please review! Technically, I should be at least be getting 22 reviews per chapter because I have 22 followers. However, I will give you a break and ask to get to 50 reviews for the next chapter. We are at 33 right now. If I get to 50 reviews, you can expect the chapter by next Sunday! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Katniss's POV**

I keep running, because we are almost touching the water, and Finnick is right behind me. My feet touch the water, and I can't believe how warm it is, so I keep running until the water is up to my chest. Then, I feel myself smash into a brick wall, or maybe it was a just a very muscular chest.

"Well, hello Katniss" Peeta says, and smiles at me. I just realized how close I was to him, and so I take a few steps back. He must of noticed, because he snickered.

"Don't worry, I don't bite" He says and smiles.

"Haha. Thats so funny Peeta." I say sarcastically. By now, Annie, Jo and Madge are making there way over to me.

"So, how's life been?" I ask. I know its a lame question, but I am terrible at making conversation sometimes.

"Um, it's, been...difficult?" He says, and it looks like he was struggling with figuring out the right thing to say.

"Difficult?" I ask.

"Um, ya, a lot has happened since the baseball game." He says, rubbing his neck nervously. He seems to do this a lot when he is nervous.

"Oh great, was it my fault? Is Delly gonna kill me tonight?" I ask.

"No, no. Delly is too nice to do that. But, we aren't together anymore. However, we are still friends." He explains.

"Peeta, I am so sorry. I should go over to her and tell her that I am sorry. I'll be right back." I say, and turn around, but he catches my hand.

"Katniss, I broke up with her. Delly was really cool about it. You don't have anything to worry about. It is not your fault." He says.

"Well, then, why? Actually, never mind it's personal. I shouldn't of asked. I say and turn my head over to see where the girls could be. They must of noticed Peeta and I having a more than casual conversation, because they are now hanging out with Gale and Finnick.

"Katniss, it's okay, you can ask, we're friends now, right?" Peeta says with a small smile. Does Peeta really consider us to be friends? That is so sweet. I think I really do have a crush on him. Wow.

"Um, uh, ya. We are friends." I say and return the smile. It was right then that I noticed I was still holding his hand. I release my hand, and for a second I feel like I see a little bit of diappointment on his face, but it quickly fades.

"I realized I had feelings for this other girl, and I just did not have the connection with Delly anymore." He says coolly.

"Oh, thats too bad?" I ask, more as like a question than a statement. He just shrugs his shoulders in reply.

"Hey do you wanna go over and see what Finnick and everyone else is doing?" Peeta asks me. I nod my head, and we make our way to them. Finnick, Cato, Gale, Marvel, Thom, Clove, Glimmer, Thresh, Foxface, Delly, Annie, Madge and Johanna are all sitting around the campfire. I thought taht Peeta and I were only talking for a few minutes, but based on how dark the sky is, it must have been longer.

Peeta and I take a seat, and I don't have any clue of what they are talking about, so I just sit there. Annie is actually talking, and even giggling, so I'm not gonna interrupt and ask to change the subject. Another ten minutes go by, and I am still sitting there.

"Hey, how about we play truth or dare? Like when we were in middle school?" Finnick suggests.

"I guess it would actually be kind of fun." Gale says. Everyone else agrees, so we decide to play. I was never into this game in middle school. Up until high school, I was known as the shy girl. Then, in high school, everything changed. Madge and I became friends with Annie and Johanna, because we were assigned to do a project together, and that was when I became a lot more social. I was considered a popular girl, even though I never thought of myself that way.

"Are we gonna play with spinning a bottle?" Delly asks. I like that way much better. I have less of a chance of getting chosen.

"Ya, why not? I'll get a bottle, and you guys should get in a circle on the sand." Finnick says.

* * *

We all gather in a circle, and I am sitting next to Madge and Clove. Clove seems pretty cool. We talked a little on our way down here to the sand, and she seems like a person I would like hanging out with. Finnick comes over, and he places a bottle in the middle.

"Well, I am back everyone! Let's get this game started! I will spin first!" Finnick spins the bottle very strongly, so it feels like it took forever for it to slow down. I would be okay with being the first person chosen, because there likely would not be any outrageous truths or dares to start off the game. The bottle slows down, and it lands on Madge. Poor Madge.

"Well, , truth or dare?" Finnick asks. Finnick and Madge seem to be having sort of like a silent competition going on. I can feel the tension in the air. You could see it in Finnick's eyes when he asked Madge truth or dare. It seems like they think they are better than the other or something.

"Dare." Madge says with no hesitation in her voice. Wow. I'm shocked, and just by the look on Annie and Jo's, I can tell they are too.

"Fine. I dare you to come kiss me for 10 seconds." Woah, I did not think Madge would do that. I mean, yes, we are 21, but Madge is just so...fragile. Well, maybe not as fragile as Annie, but I still wouldn't even in my wildest dreams would of expected Madge to do this.

"Pucker up Odair." Madge says and walks over to him and kneels down. She slams her lips onto his, and Gale starts counting. I have never seen Madge this open before.

"10 seconds are up lovebirds." Gale says. Even though it is dark out, I still manage to see her blushing a little.

"Shut up, Hawthorne." She says to Gale. Madge goes and spins the bottle, and it lands on...Gale. Of course.

"Truth or dare." She asks.

"Truth." He replies.

"Have you dated anyone here? and if so, who was your favorite?" Madge asks.

"Well, in the game Truth or Dare, you can ask ONE truth or ONE dare. Not two. And you asked me two." Gale says.

"Fine. Who, out of any of your ex's here, was your favorite?" She says and sighs. THey are giving her a hard time, however, she was asking for it!

"Thank you. My favorite ex would have to be Clove. Sorry Clover, but its true." He says and smiles sympathetically. Gale spins the bottle, and it lands on...Peeta.

* * *

**Hey guys. So, I don't really know what Peeta's dare should be. What do you think? Sorry for the long wait. If you happen to ever come up with any ideas for any of my stories at any time, just PM me or review to let me know. Also, if you are reading my SYOT, please let me know if you still want me to finish the story. I got one review last chapter on it, and I guess it was just strange because that has never happened to me before. I'm not trying to be rude, but I was just wondering if the story was any good, and if there was any reason to continue. I do not know when I will update next, but my sports ended, and I have 20 days left of school, so hopefully that will mean frequent updates:)**


	6. Chapter 6

"Peety! Well aren't you lucky! So, truth or dare?" Peety? Haha. Now that's cute. You could see the blush creeping up on his cheeks. 'Peety' doesn't seem like any new name for him, so his friends must call him that a lot.

"Uh, I guess truth." He says and uses that cute smile of his. Why does he have to have such a darn cute smile? It's not fair, because every time he uses it, my heart melts. I know it sounds cheesy, but it's true. I mean, its about time I admit it.

"So Peeta, how about you tell everyone the real reason you broke up with Delly." Gale says. We could hear Glimmer and Clove gasp, but then it became so quiet you could hear a pin drop. I thought Peeta broke up with Delly just because he didn't really feel that strong connection anymore. Maybe thats not all that has to do with it.

After a few minutes pass by, he finally speaks up. "I uh, we didn't believe we were meant for each other." He says, stuttering, and obviously quite nervous.

"Are you sure that you aren't leaving out any important details? Like, you met a girl, and started to have feelings for her instead?"

"Gale! Stop! I told you because I trusted you, and obviously that was a mistake!" Peeta raises his voice to a yell, and I wonder what he could of told him that has this much meaning to it.

"Ya, and you know what? I was just trying to help you, and it would of helped if you didn't start crying and yelling at me!" Gale hollered back.

"I'm done with this crap Gale. By guys, it was nice seeing you again." Peeta said, the last part to everyone but Gale. Both Peeta and Gale just leave us, and so none of us know what to say next.

**Wow. That was a really short chapter. My reason for that was because I really wanted this story to be updated today, and I think it is the perfect way to end a chapter. Also, today is my first day of summer break, so that means more frequent chapter updates! Woohoo! Please Read&Review! Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I am absolutely very sorry for the very long wait. You are the best readers ever, and I appreciate those of you who still follow this story. Thank you.**

**Katniss's POV**

The sun is shining through the windows, causing myself to wake up. It can't be too late, can it? I look over at my alarm that is blaring music, which is supposed to wake me up at 9 a.m. I can't believe I slept through 2 hours of that. Then, realization hits me that it is 11 o'clock, and I am supposed to be at Prim's soccer game right now. I quickly slide my clothes on and brush my teeth, and put my hair in a loose braid as I run out the door to my car.

I look at my phone real quick, and am annoyed when I see 21 messages. No one texts me except my three friends and Prim, and even when they do, I certainly do not get 21 messages. Interest takes over me, and before I start my car, I have to look at these messages say. The number isn't in my contact book, so I have no idea who it is.

**TEXT: Hey, this is Peeta. Look, I am really sorry for what I did last night**

**TEXT: So, I guess you do not want to talk to me. Yeah, I get it. I wouldn't want to talk to me either.**

**TEXT: Could you at least reply telling me you are like alive or something?**

**TEXT: ...?**

**TEXT: So, Jo gave me your sister Prim's number, and I texted her and she said you are asleep. Sleep well.**

**TEXT: I'll just text you now and you can see them when you wake up **

**TEXT: Katniss, I really would like to see you again. I think you're a great person :)**

**TEXT: Are you busy this week?**

And they just go on and on and on. They were sent at various times throughout the night. How does this boy ever get any sleep? Maybe he is nocturnal and he sleeps in the day. I'm going to go with that theory because nothing else seems to make any sense.

* * *

When I get to the game, I find out there are only a few minutes left. Apparently Prim has played a lot, according to the lady I put my chair next to. I look over at the bench, and we make eye contact. I smile at her and she looks so excited I am finally here. Now I feel especially bad I didn't make it here for the beginning.

**Hello readers. I know I said I would update often this summer, and I am very sorry this is my first update. I really was going to, because I guess I just expected my summer to be not busy at all like last summer was. I had so much going on, and I am very sorry. I do not want to say when my next update will be because I truly have no idea.**


End file.
